THE GHOST OF RIO
by Jinx the Galade blade
Summary: after 10 long year 5 Ghost macaws arrive back to home in Rio, where they will settle up and start their new lives and one of them will fal in love... ON HOLD and to everyone who raises its hopes i am sorry cause this story will probably be discontinued
1. home sweet love

CHAPTER1: HOME SWEET LOVE.

''it´s been 10 long years since we´ve been traveling through these lands. We found what we were searching up in north some time ago…sort of…. But we are finally returning home.''

While it was still dark five macaws flew through the forest like if they didn´t exist when they came to a stop one of them ¨apparently they're leader¨ said: ''we are finally here. Let's find a good place with 5 hollows ok''. Just to receive 4 nods in agreement.

They flew through ¼ mile and they finally arrived at 5 trees each one with a hollow where they found near some fruit trees and two little streams. They immediately made a nest in all of the hollows all marked with each one´s initial letters: EC, A, G, S and F.

The next morning the five birds were sleeping peacefully as they were all tired from the long voyage …well most of them as one of them was very exited of returning to Rio that no maters how much he tried he couldn´t sleep for the excitement and he just didn't fought it anymore. Immediately Eclipse jumped from his nest and went to his hollow entrance, he thought for some seconds and he decided to bring breakfast to everyone as they had a mango tree near, he brought one for each of his brothers and sisters. Eventually his family woke up and they all found each other facing a gigantic mango except for Eclipse who had already eaten it and was making some exercise to balance the ''game´´.

After breakfast the 5 macaws assembled in Eclipse´s hollow and they discussed what to do for the day.

''Well we still need to set up a bit so, Ember, Fina why don't you go to gather some stuff and decorate this place''. ''of course'','' I will love it'' he heard in answer, but in reply he had an'' awww why they have to, Eclipse don't let them do it they will leave all girly like'' but in answer he said '' hey Specter the girls are girls but they are still being our sisters and they know us enough to know what we like and dislike, they won't do something you wouldn´t want to, calm down'' and in response Specter said'' ok I guess you are right ( talking to the girls) but if there is just on little pink flower I´ll break all of your hollows decorations'' ''and if you do that we will break your face, Specter '' they answered very annoyed. ''Well and for you guys go to search some more food for lunch and explore a bit, now move people, move.'' ''and what are you going to do Eclipse?'' asked Fina in confusion '' I´m going to search a little present from my past'' he said showing a bit of hurt in his face '' I'll see you later'' he said before taking flight followed by his family.

Meanwhile… in a different hollow Jewel was talking with her newly reencountered family as she hasn't seen it for nearly 4 years.

''So how did you ended up here mom'' asked Jewel a bit confused,'' well it was because your sister, if she hadn´t seen that little metal bar we would never been able to escape'' she replied signaling another Spix Macaw at the entrance of the hollow. However she wasn´t thinking in the moment about her sister and her mate she was thinking more in finding one but suddenly she saw a shadow in a form of a bird go past the skies so quick it looked like and hallucination, 'what the…''she though ''and soon saw the same figure go back from where it came, she thought what it could be but kicked the thought out and concentrated on her sister and her mate.

In that time Eclipse went to his old home just to find as an old bird they found in their trip said an old leather bag which he took from a golden sphere and he said ''finally I´ve found you, you´re the only thing that I´ve got from mi real family'' (knowing his brothers and sister weren´t blood-linked with him), '' I´ve got to return to them…but first.'' He said leading the sphere right to his chest making it to enter on it leavening in his chest not anymore a black plumage but except one with a golden ring with a black inside. He smiled and returned flying very quick to his family.

When he returned he was greeted by the girls who immediately went to his chest theme which in answer they had '' it´s a present my parents left for me before we went out of Rio'' clearly not wanting to talk about hat to much he said with a more happy tone trying to hide his sorrow '' so how are the hollows getting?'', they answered with '' good, just go and see yours'' almost instantaneously he flew to his hollow watching how there where black, yellow and red flowers all around the walls and in his hollow just red as he did liked red color, he was amassed and very happy and after that he realized that he had to do something before his brothers arrived ´´o sh… I´ve got to build a storage area so the guys can leave the food we store'' and he immediately at all speed using just his wings he diged in the tree cutting it perfectly in the middle in a way the tree wouldn´t collapse making a perfect hole and creating an excellent food storage area ''well now that that is done, I should wait for the guys to arrive, what could I do in the rime left'' he thought for a bit and immediately he went flying to one of the streams and took a bath cleaning himself but before entering he change accidentally his feathers color to gold and that is the reason why when he was washing himself he made a reflection with the water his feathers and the sun. That finished he saw Ghost and Specter coming with some mangoes, papayas and grapes which he loved to eat. He thought it was time to call for lunch as it was mid day and he wanted to talk to his family so he gathered everyone with each task complete and started eating their lunch.

But before talking about what to do Fina asked him to talk more privately '' look Eclipse i know we aren´t biological brothers but, have you thinked of finding someone... but please dont think i am trying to get you ,cause we are still being family.'' he thought for a minute and then replied '' yes i ve been thinking about it and calm, down i know you... all of you, we have lived 10 years toghether i dont need to think that, so now that htat is clear i need to talk to all of you so lets go with the others'' and as said they did

Afteer landing he proposed'' hey guys why don't we go all to explore some of the forest thought this might be our old home but still though we´ve been absent a long time so we should see a bit of the environment and meet some people'' in answer he had four different thing:

Amber:'' I ´ll go, I am tired of being here the hole day

Fina: '' I´m sorry Eclipse but I wish to stay in here for some time''

Specter:'' sorry bro but I want to make some exercise so i´m getting here''

And finally Ghost stood quiet as he didn´t need to talk because his face said he was tired and before doing something Eclipse talked´´ Ghost get some sleep I can go with Amber'' just to receive a nod from him. And so they took off.

And after a hole day in the forest, city and beach Eclipse and Amber returned to their home to start to describe everything to the others who were amassed and promised to explore the next day and so that is how their first day in Rio concluded.

Well guys hope you liked it please review cause I need to know if you like this kind of story as I said in my profile I ll accept good and bad reviews so you´re welcomed to review. I ll see you soon with another chapter


	2. love at first fight

**Hello to everyone im back with chapter 2 sorry for not posting it yesterday..oh well, today eclipse metes his eternal love (or maybe its in the other sense? Who knows?...me. whell i´ll let you guy get going.**

**Chapter 2 love at first fight.**

**Saphire:**

Saphire woke up in her nest feeling well rested from a good night of sleep and very happy to as she reencountered with her lost she was feeling a bit uncmfortable as she hadn´t take a bath since a week so today she was going to stream to take a bath.

When she took flight she felt wierd, she knew it was normal wind in her feathers but today it felt different like if she could sense that something very good was going o hapen...as she couldn´t figure out what it was she just shook the thought of it and started to smeel the mix of fragances , there where flowers ,gras,wind (obiusli) but there was a strange smel, se didnt knew what it was, she was curious about what it could have been but she forgot about it just willing to relax as she took a bath.

When she arrived at the stream she saw nearly a papaya tree and since that was one of her favourite fruit she thought of taking one for breakfast but soon enouf she started to slowly clean herself taking in count how much she loved water to slide trough her body but soonly she heard a noise coming from some bushes some meters a way from the stream so she hid in ones who where on top of the stram covering a section of it.

**Eclipse:**

Eclipse had woken up and thought of giving another surprise to his family and he went to search some breakfast thinking that 2 or 3 papayas where a good option he started to search for one tree...while he was fling at an icredible speed (even he was surprised by his speed ) lots of thoughts rushed trough hish head _''well now that we are home i dont know what to do first, shall i focus on meeting some birds and making friends or should I stay more around home dont show miself too much and search for someone to date with?_''he was so focussed on his thoughts he almost crashed on a tree, hopefully he just saw it to avoid it and the next thing he saw was a big papaya tree just aside a stream...wich cassualywas the one...where Saphire was.

Heimmediatly went to search the precious fruit and grabbed 3 carring 2 with his clas and one with his beak but it wasn´t that easy to take the 3 fruits ...but that was the last of his problems as suddently there was a skwaking very well know for most of birds...an eagle´s one.

Suddenly skared for the noise Saphire showed her head a bit out of the busshes just to Eclipse being surprised by an eagle and caught in his grips...quikly but calmed theghost macaw freed his wings and his body surprising the spix macaw who was eyeing the scenary..._''wow he just freeded himself ...from an eagle!''_ she was so surprised she didn´t notice Eclipse changing his soft but sharp plumage to goldent colour and when she shook out of her gazing she had just enouf time to see him desapearing..._''what the... again?_ She gaspped as she realysed something_...''so that shadow i saw yesterday was him!'' _but she snaped just to see the eagle to move strangely...just as if some sort of invisible thing was hiting on it as it started to appear cuts and bruises in its boddy but what she didn´t knew was that it was Eclipse who was ataking it so fast it was almost invisible. Just as it seemed to be finished He apeared on up high away from the eagle and launched himself to it and with abig amount of speed and srength hed takled it and started to grab it by its neck but to give the killing blow supriselly he just held up his left wing and launched right to it´s neck. Saphire knowing it was the end of the eagle and being disgusted by blood hid herself from the two birds and now one of them obiusli dead...she started to think...''_wow! now that isn´t something you can see normaly, i mean...wow! he just ...he just killed an eagle, mom and dad always told me not to face them but to hide as eagles are the bigest predators and this guy just killed one like if he was raping a lilly...hes so fierce,so though ,so handsome''_.. as she was thinking she reallysed one thing and one wich would change her life for ever_...''i love him!''_... she couldn´t say othing just to think in it... she finally found someone who she really loved!... at the next moment she shook her head and showed out of the bushes just to see him going to the river with his black plumage back showing blood over his wing at first Saphire showed a shiver for the blood but then she was stranged..._'' how is it posible that he has blood over there? Shouldn´t it be on its claw?''_ she quickly disapeared as he was aproaching the river and started to wash his wing to hide he had killed an eagle and in a low voice he sai '' ah sh... i hate having blood on my wing it´s disgusting i better wash it soon and go home quick or the guys will wake up, hope the girls like it as muc as Ghost'' he finished and saw his wing was still a bit red '' ow shoot its still red, i wonder how ember does it, how does she cleans everything so well? Um i gues i ll have to ask her, better get going with breakfast'' and as he said he went flying to his home already being able to taste the fruit he was caring while he was flying .

''_Amber? Could she be his mate ?'' _she though but quickly calmed and though it better_ ''nononono, i better not get into conclusions and whats more he said the guys , maybe they are his brother and sisters, i should realax and wait a bit before going to suspec something like that, hum well beter get my own brakfast and go home'' _and as said she did.

As he was returning back to his house Eclipse couldn´t help but watch his back to the stream as if somehow he felt like someone was watching him a the whole flight and whe nhe arrived at his hollow he shook the thought because he was grreted by amber who had just stired and greeted him just by those 3 words_...'' good morning Eclipse''_... he immediatly left the fruit and said...''good _morning sis, did you slept well?_'' just to be answered by..._''yea it has been the most peacefull night in 10 years''_ '_'well i´m happy you did caouse today we´ have lots of thing to do at least i want to do them, don´t know the others...''_ as soon as he finished his two little brothers Specter and Fina woke yawning loud and clearly showing a good rest...''you know some people are still asleep and what is more yawning isn´t polite'' ''sory its just that we were tired Eclipse'' fina said ''yes we wont repeat it '' Specter said befor yawning again..''from now on''.. he finished with a big blush and all the others giving little laughs from his acotation, _''well we should get up Ghost bet he will be hungry''_ Eclipse said before nudging his brother and in response he had a nonesen group of word from his part..._''no.. i dont want to jump to the sea i ve got to stay toghether to my fruit''_ not knowing what he meant Eclipse jus said _''well your fruit is waiting for you to eat it so...WAKE UP AND GO WITH YOUR BROTHER AND SISTERS!''_ he just recieved as answer a big scream of scare and a punch in the shoulder.. _''why did you do that i was having a good dream''_ he said getting back to his sleep position..._''because...BREAKFAST IS IN THE STORAGE AND WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU!...and besides there is for today...papaya''_ he somehow siad it seductively (dont ask what do i mean cause its hard to explain). And inmediatly Ghost jumped from his bed and said '_' so what are we aiting for'' _and in front of averyone geting a bit out of place Eclpise said _'' Oh boy! Ghost you look like if there was a girl there showing herself to you... men you are crazy for papaya...what´s more i bet that if you could mary a papaya you wouldn´t doub about it''_ and everybody started to laugh but all of them a bit uneasy about the part of the girl but in reponse they had an angry ghost macaw yelling _'' well at least i know what i like, what about you Eclipse i havent seen you talking to anyone either... eh eh?''_ but in answer Eclipse calmed said _''lets just have breakfast ok?''_ recieving 3 and ½ nod from his brothers...

3 hours later...

Eclipse was asleep in his hollow as he had been exploring the jungle and the city with his brother with who he had met lots of birds: scarlet, amber, Jade,Rubi and other tipe of Macaws as well as they had visited the city club. But his sisters had and his brothers gad gone to a hotspring o take a relaxing bath but in the midle of the relax Specter had an idea nad he went to search some mango for the family and grabed 4 from a tree ( in 2 trips) but what he didnt realysed is that Saphire hadobserved him andthen she folowed him to his house know he was one of Eclipse brothers...

**Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaan! Ha bet you will ahte me for leaving you hangin there however see ya next time**


	3. secrets uncovered

**Hello to everyone I'm back with chapter 3 , last time Eclipse was asleep in his hollow , his brothers in a hot spring relaxing except for Specter who went for a snack and ended being followed by Saphire… so… I'll let you see it by yourselves**

**Enjoy:**

**Secrets uncovered**

**Saphire:**

Sapphire was flying through lots of trees as fast as she could to catch Specter as, as a ghost macaw he was faster, but the extra weight of the fruit made Saphire able to catch him, always as silent as she was able.

When she was able to see him stopping at their home, she stopped by some near branches making sure of not being caught. When Specter disappeared, as fast as wind, she approached to the hollows first noticing Eclipse in his so she thought about two things _'' well I won't be able to see his but…he looks so…#peaceful#...when he sleeps''_ she was about to let herself loose in the love feeling but immediately she returned from her gazing and started to see the other hollows and learn what she could.

**30 minutes later**

Saphire had finished with the hollows and she was about to go home but suddenly… another squawking that she immediately recognized echoed all around the forest…

**Eclipse:**

As he was sleeping, (dreaming about girls more specific) He heard the same sound he heard this morning… an eagle's one.

He immediately and instinctively jumped out of his hollow using his ability to disappear, just giving enough time to Saphire to watch him _'' did he…did he just changed his plumage color?...whoa now that IS something you don't see usually… but where did he go?'' _she thought before watching from one of the macaws hollow (more specific Fina´s ) an eagle go zooming through the air but not with an aggressive but rather a scared expression in its face, it was the reason why Eclipse had gone, he was after the Eagle ''_ wow well now that´s an aggressive bird''_ she though while she peered from the hollow entrance Eclipse ripping some eagle feathers and then pining the beast´s wings allowing Eclipse to make him land on its head and breaking its neck on the crash… that done he was able to listen a little and weak but fast heart beating which casually was from Saphire…

So the next thing he did was to search what was causing the sound and suddenly found himself facing a blue macaw with beautiful red ruby eyes very scared hiding in his sister´s hollow.

He calmed but at the same time nervous he approached the scared creature to try to calm it and help it to return to a good state as he tried not to scare her any more he said with a calmed, protective and reassuring voice _''hey , are you okay? Calm down I won´t hurt you''_

Just to be answered with the bird´s attention and a more sacred but relieved gaze from Saphire _'' are you alright, did the eagle caught you? ''_Eclipse said trying to know if she was hurt and if there was something to help her with.

She snapped from her gazing and just answered _'' yes, thank you I'm alright I'm sorry I invaded your hollow but it was the first one I saw to hide in'' ''don't worry, it's what everyone would have done, but it´s not mine it´s from my sister, by the way my name id Eclipse'' ''Saphire, pleased to meet you'' '' well I am not trying to bother you, but why where you here for?'' '' me, oh well…um''_ she said trying to think in a good reason for her presence _'' I was searching a hollow as I am leaving my parents and I need somewhere to live in, but I was unfortunately surprised by the eagle so I had to hide''_ she said in a very more relieved tone as she thought she was finally out of any kind of danger (Eclipse´s rage included) _'' well I'm a bit new to the forest as I´ve been traveling for 10 years and I have returned with my brothers and sister just 2 days ago but If you want I can help you to find one''_ he said just trying to be friendly with her, after all she was just almost attacked by an eagle and she had just had the scare of her life ( in fact it was the second time) and in answer she said _'' oh, no please I don't want to bother you '' ''don't worry you're not, after all I was just sleeping so I have nothing to do'' '' well if you insist, but I wish to know, where went the eagle?'' '' o sh… now how do I explain it?''_ Eclipse thought while he showed a panic expression on his face he did wanted to tell her the truth but it would just take to explain her what was he and eventually to trouble so he was just able to say _'' oh it just flew away as it was escaping from something… I don't know what it was''_ he said still worried because he feared she didn´t believe him _'' oh, ok then, I was just being curious, then shall we go?'' _she said rather happy to go on something she classified as a pre-date but in the other hand Eclipse felt a bit uneasy , he was going to explore the forest with an unknown bird he just met in his sister´s hollow, he wasn't sure how to react , but what it seemed more weird to him was that he couldn´t stop thinking on her… she looked just…just so gorgeous, so happy , so attractive… as he finally snapped out he was just able to listen her trying to get his attention

''_Eclipse,Eclipse… are you alright?'' ''huh, oh yea ,im fine just a bit worried about my brothers as the eagle is still out there and they´re out too but, don't worry I'll be alright'' '' well then we should get going, I mean… if you still want to come'' ''sure'' _was the last word said before they took flight to the inner forest but during the trip he continued thinking why the sudden attraction for the blue macaw _'' why can´t I stop thinking about her… why does she feel so …. Important to me?''_ he couldn't realize why and just kept up the flight but going slowly as he knew he would leave her behind and call unnecessary attention…

**30 minutes later:**

''_Well now that we´ve found a hollow… I wish to know…. Eclipse , what kind of macaw are you?'' ''why,why did she had to ask, why couldn´t she just shut up?''_ Eclipse thought showing a bit of harm and anger _'' i´m a black macaw but my mother was a golden one so I inherited these stripes''_ he said totally lying and showing lot of harm and regret as he had to lie her, just ensure his brothers new life in Rio, Saphire noticing his expression changed the theme _'' so Eclipse you told me you ve gut family here''_ still showing a bit of hurt he answered _'' yes I´m living with my 2 brothers and 2 sisters: Ambe, Fina, Ghost and Specter, but what about you?'' '' oh um… as I already told you I´ve been living with my parents and well… we recently reencountered with my lost sister and she had a little surprise to us'' ''huh?'' '' we found that 2 weeks ago she fell in love with another one of our endangered species'' '' wait, you mean… you´re a…spix macaw?'' ''yea,why?'' '' nothing it´s just that I thought you were just a blue macaw'' ''and well we found she had already … eggs in their hollow''_ she said feeling very uncomfortable of talking about that _''well probably the guys are already back at home so I should go back I'll see you another time''_ Eclipse said a bit uncomfortable too _''yea, bye''_ was the only thing she was able to say knowing that the beloved one to her was hiding something but not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable she just let it down.

Several relieving minutes later Eclipse found himself on his home watching as his brothers were already asleep so he followed their example and drifted off to sleep

**Well I know it´s not the big deal chapter but I needed to make those two to meet each other so I´ll see ya soon and know that soon it´ll be more interesting**


	4. a great decision

**Well today I ve got for you chapter 4 and there will be 2 songs ( one with real lyrics and another one with created ones**

**Chapter 4 a great decision**

'' _it´s been a week since I´ve met Saphire. she´s very nice ,she is so ….cheerful, so happy, so… beautiful….but, I can't be with her, what if her parents don't like me… what if she gets in problems because of me , because who I am….because what I am? I can't live with that… what do I do? I really love her…but, I don't want to put her in danger'' _ and as the young macaw was thinking a song came to his memory, a song by which he felt familiarized as he somehow felt it represented his life:

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever know_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it´s home to me_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk these empty streets_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…._

_My shadow´s the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow's heart the only thing that´s beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah,ahhh-ah_

_Ah-ah,ah-ah,ah-ah._

_I´m walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of de edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What´s f#ked up and everything´s alright_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…._

_My shadow´s the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow's heart the only thing that´s beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah,ahhh-ah_

_Ah-ah,ah-ah,ah-ah._

_I walk alone_

_I walk a…._

He stopped to look at the sky and remember those moments in which his brothers and him where escaping, trying to find a solution to their problems not even knowing what it was, he remembered dark and sad moments of his life

_I walk these empty streets _

_On the boulevard on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a…_

_My shadow´s the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow's heart the only thing that´s beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_Till then I'll walk alone''_

He stopped again to remember the recent things that had happened to him, the happiness with Saphire , these 8 days had been the best of all of he´s life and in that moment he made his choice and went to sleep as it was almost midnight.

**The next morning:**

Eclipse went straight to Saphire´s house but he didn´t saw her there (always away enough to don't be seen by her parents) so he immediately went to her chase cause he needed to tell her the truth… he loved her.

**Sahphire:**

Saphire had woken up earlier today as she was very anxious, she didn´t knew what exactly was what it was making her feel this nervous but she was able to feel that something shocking but good would happen this day. She was at a stream taking a bath and then she was going to have breakfast but she was cut by a very familiar and trusted voice ''_ Saphire!''_ was the only thing she was able to hear before she moved her face to the place where the sound came from and there she was able to see her beloved one, it was him who was calling her, just like in her dreams.

**Eclipse:**

Just as he saw the spix macaw he went darting to his loved one to tell her the truth, he wanted to…. As he landed right next to her he was greeted by her sweet voice ''_good morning Eclipse'' ''good morning Saphire'' _he thought it was the moment he had waited for and so he spoke

''_Saphire… there´s something I need to tell you, we might had just met each other just for a week but I need to come clean and tell you this'' _ he said as his heart started to beat rally fast ''Saphire, this last week I had the luck of meeting you and having the best time of my life…''he said as her heart started to beat really fast as she thought it was the moment she had waited for 8 days _'' but yesterday I realized…that… that I… I…. I love you''_

Her heart skipped a beat, she was frozen like Ice, she couldn´t believe that the macaw she loved , loved her too, she wanted to be with him, but his face said something different.

''_oh Eclipse, I love you too, I don't know what to say, I'm so happy you do, but, I need to know….Eclipse what´s wrong , I can see that in your face you´re not sure about this, why?'' _

He remained quiet as he knew he would have to tell her this truth too

'' _do you really want to know?'' ''yes Eclipse, please I don't want anything between us'' '' well the truth is that I have lied you, I am not Black macaw, I'm …. I´m …..A Ghost macaw'' '' a ghost macaw? I never heard about that specie before'' '' yeas, it's because our story is a dark one'' '' please Eclipse tell me I need to know what is hurting you so much'' '' I see no point on hiding It to you, it started 20 years ago:''_

''_Before the raid you where caught in there was another one, in that time there was a specie in charge to protect other ones, that was mine, we where meant to protect others, we where the guardians of the macaws…. In that night most of my specie was captured and those who weren´t, escaped to save the specie, but… after the big raid lots of other species blamed mine because of their losts, others tried to help us but we were marked to die, those who blamed us started to chase us, killing us and destroying my specie´s eggs, so we were unable to save our specie, 4 years later my parents hided my egg and after that they died so I was left alone, but in 6 years I found other hatchlings like me, those are my brothers and sister, I know they aren't my biological ones but…. They are the ones who I lived with my whole life, and after those 6 years we where found by some extremists and we had to run away and that is how we ended voyaging for 10 long years, taking care of ourselves, not worrying for anyone else and always escaping cause it didn´t mattered where we went to troubles found us , until one day we found an old Macaw who was protecting a library … you wont believe this but in that library there was the hole Bird history , we asked for our past and then knowing that our future should be here on rio we returned …'' _

He said showing a face plenty of pain and hurt cause reviving those moments where like a torture to him

'' _but then you came to my life , you made the dark void of violence and hurt of my life something which was ding of living for, you gave me hope, you gave me something to live for…'' _was everything he was able to say before tears started to run out of both of their faces and immediately , Saphire gave him a kiss, she didn´t knew why she did that exactly but she felt like it was what she had to do, and after a whole day of telling their real life stories and telling each secret to each other it became night as they were in Eclipse´s hollow watching the stars:

'' _Saphire'' ''yes Eclipse?''_

''_you know, there was a song I always singed when we were traveling as it was how I felt in that moment, but now I´ve been thinking and I changed the letter as I feel close to that song'' ''could you sing it to me?'' '' In fact I do want to:_

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever know_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it´s home to me_

_But i´m not alone_

_I walk these empty streets_

_On the boulevard of real dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_But i´m not the only one_

_And I´m not alone_

_I´m not alone_

_I´m not alone_

_I´m not alone_

_I´m not a…._

_My shadow´s not the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow's heart not the only thing that´s beating_

_Sometimes I wished someone up there would find me_

_But now i´m not alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah,ahhh-ah_

_Ah-ah,ah-ah,ah-ah._

_I´m walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of de edge_

_And where i´m not alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What´s f#ked up and everything´s alright_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_But I'm not alone_

_I´m not alone_

_I´m not alone_

_I´m not alone_

_I ´m not a…._

_My shadow´s not the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow's heart not the only thing that´s beating_

_Sometimes I wished someone up there would find me_

_But now i´m not alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah,ahhh-ah_

_Ah-ah,ah-ah,ah-ah._

_I ´m not alone_

_I´m not a…._

Again he stopped to look at the sky and remember those moments in which his brothers and him where escaping, trying to find a solution to their problems not even knowing what it was, he remembered dark and sad moments of his life but then Saphire appeared on his memories, lighting his life and giving him something to fight once more for something.

_I walk these empty streets _

_On the boulevard on the saved of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm not the only one and I´m not a…_

_My shadow´s not the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow's not heart the only thing that´s beating_

_Sometimes I wished someone up there would find me_

_But now i´m not alone''_

And as he finished Saphire was gazing at him as she was in laying his arms, she gave him a nuzzle and told him:

'' _you´re not alone'' _as she gave him another kiss, the most passionate he had in his whole life (not that anyone had kissed him before her) and they fall asleep not without first telling each other they loved the other one.

**Well that´s it, it isn´t still as long as I wish but I think it´s beter like this , pls tell me what you think of the chapter , song and if I should put more or not with mi most sincere gratitude, ETGM**


	5. first encounter

**Hello guys you might be wanting to shout to me SHUT UP AND START THE CHAPTER WE ARE FREAKING BORED OF WAITING! Well know that I am having problems so I am not able to write so fast but I am doing my best to make it fast so enjoy.**

It was late in the morning (like 11 am, just pointing it out) as Eclipse started to stir as he opened an eye and he was able to clearly see he was embracing Saphire and that they were in each other's arms at the entrance (almost) of his hollow and he thought of last night

''_well that was quite a night; at long last I was able to tell her but…. I am still sacred of what will happen as I am still being a ghost macaw and I don't really think the entire bird race had forgotten about my past, but…. I really don't want to care I just want to be with her, she is the most important thing in my life and nothing will change it'' _he thought before gazing at his beloved one as she started to stir.

''good morning handsome'' she said as she opened her eyes and stared at her beloved one showing herself well rested and ready for another day. She was just greeted by his sight and another passionate kiss to start the day as she just couldn´t help it and kiss him back and so the lovebirds spent 5 minutes making out and then they stretched and went to find their breakfast, but what Eclipse didn´t realized was that his brothers were away from their home (they weren´t at home) but It didn´t mattered as he was just focusing on Saphire and his time with her.

10 minutes later

After they had some mango they took a bath, Saphire waited for him to finish as they weren´t officially mates and she felt a bit awkward about taking a bath together and then she went over the stream as Eclipse got a bit away as she asked him for some privacy, that done she asked him ''so what´s in the list for today handsome?'' he blushed just a bit for the name but he answered '' I don't know, maybe we could visit your sister as I don't really know her'' ''well that sounds great, and later you could present me to your brothers'' she said in a seductive way (don't ask why it has to be seductive cause I really don't know) and as said it was done.

When they were about to arrive Saphire told him to go with her at the same time as she knew he felt a bit worried about telling other ones of himself and his past and so when they entered they found Jewel and Blu in their nest as they were expecting Jewel´s eggs ''well hello you lovebirds'' she said as she entered ''hello sis how have you been'' '' it's good to see you again Saphire '' was what she received as answer. ''well it's good to see you too''

Immediately as Jewel noticed Eclipse she arched an eyebrow and asked '' hey um Saphire who is your friend?'' '' oh he is Eclipse and in fact that is why I am here '' she said as she pointed out Eclipse who felt really worried and uneasy about talking of that '' well the fact is that….um….well… we…we fell in love with each other'' Blu and Jewel were left with their mouths half open as they were impressed about Saphire '' well that´s quite a new, so how did you two met each other?'' '' well I was searching for a new hollow when suddenly I heard an eagle and I hid in a hollow which was occupied to escape its attack but In fact the eagle was escaping from..Well'' she said as she watched Eclipse who gave her a slow nod '' it was escaping from him'' she closed her eyes cause she feared of their reaction, Eclipse just swallowed a big lump of air fearing as well as he watched the two impressed macaws ''well…. That is something you don't see everyday… a macaw attacking an eagle'' she said as she though ''_ well this is really weird but, oh well if they love each other who I to separate them, but…. I wish to know what kind of macaw he is cause normal macaws aren't strong enough to face an eagle'' _''and then he found me in the hollow as it was one of his sister´s hollow so he checked on me and a week after that, it was actually yesterday when we fell in love'' ''well that is quite a story….um so I think I didn´t introduce ourselves very well, I am Jewel, he is Blu and well… he is my mate'' Eclipse was left with his mouth open as he was impressed that they were mates ''well it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Eclipse'' ''well Eclipse I don't wish at all to annoy you but um….I wish to know…. What kind of macaw are you?'' _'' Why why did she had to ask it why?'' _Eclipse thought as he showed an uncomfortable look mixed with anger and regret, he didn't know how to answer but he finally said '' I´m a…a…. a ghost macaw'' Jewel and Blu were left with extremely confused looks as they have never heard about that specie ''a ghost macaw, I never heard about that specie before '' Blu said '' it's because we are endangered as you are too'' he said almost showing tears '' but why?'' Jewel asked very confused but touched because of Eclipse´s reaction '' It is because in the past … my specie was meant to be the guardians of the macaw races, all of them but in a raid before the one you were in my specie was attacked by humans and we lost at least half of our numbers and after the raid the other species started to blame us for their losts cause we were unable to protect them, and they started to separate us…but all went worse as after that they started to attack us killing our specie and eggs too , not leaving anyone of us alive , my brothers and me, we are the last ones as I think, we were lucky as our eggs where hidden and after 6 years in which we gathered , we escaped from Rio and we traveled up in north and we returned after 10 years of a long journey'' he said showing tears of hurt as he hated his past, Blu and Jewel where frozen, they couldn´t believe his story and his origins, Saphire immediately went to comfort him as she nuzzled him and he returned the nuzzle. ''I...I am sorry'' was everything Jewel was able to say '' I am sorry, I shouldn´t had asked'' '' don't be, it isn't your fault, you couldn´t have known'' he said not trying to make the spix macaw uncomfortable. ''well at least you are here in Rio and what´s more you've found each other '' said Blu trying to get the mood of everyone up a bit '' so Eclipse, which are your brother's name?'' '' oh um their names are: Amber, Ghost (pretty suitable), Specter and Fina, Amber and Ghost are my age but Fina and Specter are two years younger, but they aren't my biological brothers as we found each other when we grew up in the forest but none of us are real siblings'' he said trying to fell better as he realized that past was past and that he had to live present.

And as they continued talking time passed and the four macaws knew each other's story and after 5 hours Eclipse and Saphire had to leave as they needed to leave to their hollow '' well we'll see you soon and have luck with your eggs'' Saphire said as they took flight and went straight to their hollow

''well now I have to present you to my family'' '' I hope it´s easier than with my sister'' '' don't worry it won't'' they said each other as they were approaching to Eclipse´s brothers hollows

**Well this is it next chapter they …um better not talk any more , just hope you enjoyed it and I will continue to Wright as much as possible **


	6. new life

**Well hello there I'm back with chapter 6, today Eclipse and Saphire…. Oh wait, I think I can't tell it to you :P so I´ll just say in last chapter they told the news to Blu and Jewel so let´s see what they´ve got for today:**

**Chapter 6: new life**

Eclipse and sapphire where flying through the jungle feeling the soft breeze of the wind in their feathers and faces, but something wasn´t wright, Eclipse´s face could tell it, he had a hidden concerned expression, not wanting to concern Saphire he hold it to him as he just wanted her to be happy, but he was unable, she noticed it and went they went to a stream to drink a bit of water and eat a mango , she couldn´t hold it, she needed to know what was making him uneasy, ''_Eclipse, are you alright?'' ''huh what do you mean?'' '' oh please I can see your face Eclipse I can tell something´s not right in your head, please tell me ,I love you and I want you to be happy'' _he sighted and then proceeded ''_ well the thing is that…. I…um I… I think we shouldn´t be together'' _she was really shocked because of what she had heard_'' what? But…why?'' ''because Saphire, maybe you or your sister and her mate may accept me but I don't think the entire jungle has forgot about my specie´s past and if they see me with you then they will be targeting to you, I don't want anything to happen to you , please…'' _ he was silenced by her wing as she told him''_ Eclipse , I don't care if someone doesn´t wants you in the jungle or even if it will target to me because I am with you , I am happy with you , I don't care what I have to go through because of it but I will , I will always be there for you, please whenever you fell like this , tell it to me, I will always be there to listen to you and we will always go through it together''_ as she stopped talking she formed a smile and she forced her beak to his beak and they started to kiss each other both happy and relieved because of the little dance their tongues where performing, but they failed to notice that a shadow was observing them from a tree, high upon them.

After they parted Eclipse was surprised but happy because now he knew he had someone who he could trust almost everything (the only things he couldn´t tell her, at least not at that moment where any dirty thought)

Then she asked _'' well what should we do now, now that that is clear'' '' I don't know, it´s getting late so we should head back home but um… I don't know if it´s a good idea to go to my hollow'' ''and why not?''_ She asked really confused ''_ well let´s say there are 4 feathered problems'' '' huh, your brothers? Why would they be a problem'' '' well , when they are together they became a tornado of annoyance and the can be really aggressive with new people to them, I mean that they can seem aggressive, I don't think that´s how they wish to look'' _ she was shocked but surprised at the same time for the weird revelation her loved one was telling her '' hey ,love, don't worry , maybe I am not a hunter like you, your brothers or jewel but I am able to defend myself, don't worry I will be alright_'' '' I know you will be alright but the thing is that…. Well my brothers can really make me uncomfortable , Ghost is the only one who looks normal because he is always quiet, but when he talks he is really weird,(muttering) more when he dreams.'' ''I don't really understand '' _he sighted and then he told her the truth '' _well…my brother Specter is very cocky and he is always calling the attention, my sister Fina is very childish and she can be really annoying as she asks all sort of questions and my sister Amber is really aggressive with other females as once in our journey we got kidnapped by some crazy birds with Specter and Ghost because of three girls so she is very suspicious with any other female. Listen I think it is a bad idea, we should stay at a random unoccupied hollow for the night, and tomorrow we will search a new one, I promise, but we can't go home '_' she was shocked because of the revelation but then she reassured to him _'' Eclipse ,don't worry, I know brothers can be really annoying but they are still being your family they will understand and the y will leave you in peace , at least for one night, believe me I´ve got experience'' '' really? '_he said confuse while arching an eyebrow _ '' yes, for example once when we were young I had a best friend called Damian and once when we were near a water fall my sister came and started to bother me telling we were almost boyfriends and things like that and I always ended shooing her away cause she really annoyed us but she always apologized with me with the excuse she was trying to take my shyness away cause she really though I was in love with Damian , and I wasn´t at all'' '' well I guess you´re right, but before we arrive let me talk with Ghost and Amber for some minutes , then I will call you ok?'' ''ok handsome'' _he blushed just a bit because of the compliment and then he waited in a position like if he wanted her to embrace his neck and he told her _'' grab to my neck'' '' huh? Why?''_ she said while blushing a bit _''don't forget I am still faster than you, and I want to go fast but I don't want to leave you away, so grab to my neck''_ _''okaaaaay''_ she said with a rather awkward tone of voice '_' ready for the top speed trip?''_ He said with a rather mocking tone '_' I think so'_' she said a bit scared because she knew he was very fast _'' then let's go''_ he said as he jumped to the air and started to spread his wings as fast as he could and immediately they went zooming through the jungle, Saphire was really impressed of how fast he was going but she somehow liked to go so fast. When they arrived near the 5 trees he said to her _'' okay wait here, give me a couple of moments and then I will be back ok'' ''ok'' _she said as she nodded to him having a somehow smile in her face, a smile of amusement. He took off and then landed on the storage area where Ghost and Amber where talking _'' hey Eclipse where have you been''_ Amber asked _'' I´ve been out meeting some birds, listen I need to tell something important to you, both of you'_' he said , putting emphasis on important_ '' then fire away'' '' okay these last days I´ve been dating with a girl and she is coming home because her parents are out and she doesn´t have anywhere else to go so you better don't do anything that could make me look ridiculous in front of her, and that means, Amber you better not be aggressive with her, Ghost… just stay as always and I need you two to keep Specter and Fina way from us until we go tomorrow to search a new hollow '' WHAT''_ was the only answer he had from his brothers _'' you are going to a new hollow? '' ''yes, I am starting a new life with her and I don't want to ruin the last night here before we find a new home, ok?'' ''ok, we will not bother you, but I want you to present her to us, at least to Ghost and me ok?'' ''ok, so now go''_ were the last words before each one separated, Eclipse went to Saphire, Ghost to Specter and Amber to Fina.

'' _so how did it went? '' _Was the first thing Eclipse heard as he approached Saphire '' _it went well, I guess'' ''guess? That doesn't sounds like you'' ''huh? What do you mean? '' ''oh nothing, let's just sleep''_ she said with a voice who had mixed amusement and a sort of happiness.

They landed on Eclipse´s hollow and he took out some leaves there were on the floor. Immediately Eclipse stood at the exit of the hollow and he said''_ I´ll search a couple of mangoes so we can eat something before sleeping, ok?'' _ Just to be answered with a nod as he took off to the storage area. When he returned Saphire was in a rather seductive position waiting for him but he only reacted giving her the fruit and after they had finished they locked lips and went to sleep.

**Well that´s it but don't worry chapter seven will be in no time and sorry for leaving it just in both of them sleeping but I needed to end it like that so…. See ya**


	7. the first night of the rest of our life

**As I promised I am back with chapter 7 because I am trying to update quick as I hate suspense I don't to create it for anyone else so let's go:**

**Chapter7: the first night of the rest of our life´s**

It has been a week since Eclipse and Saphire had gone to their new hollow and they have passed their time making their love grow stronger.

As Eclipse and Saphire stirred they saw a beautiful morning on Rio, they could hear a little singing which came from somewhere near them, and they could also feel a little breeze in their faces mixed with the heat of the sun and each other´s one.

They started to get on their feet and went for breakfast to start the day. After breakfast they went to a stream to take a bath Saphire till not feeling as comfortable with Eclipse around while she bathed but she just calmed and trusted he wouldn´t spy on her , after all he was her soon to be mate.

Once finished their bathes Eclipse spoke ''_so my beautiful blue precious stone are we going to search a new hollow?'' _she blushed just a bit because of the name and then she answered _'' yes mi invisible bird'' _he was left confused and he replied _'' invisible?'' ''yes, because you are ghost macaw don´t you remember?'' _ He was left with an awkward expression as he realized she was right ''_ oh come on I was just joking'' ''hehe…I… I guess you are right'' _and when they finished talking they went to search a new hollow.

While they were searching Saphire proposed him to split up but he just replied ''_ um I don't really want to split, I want to be with you'' ''that may be cute of your part, but we need to find one quick cause it is not so easy to settle up a new home'' ''you think so?, in one night we settled up with my brothers when we arrived and perhaps we´ve got the hole day'' '' ok I guess you´re right'' _ she said knowing she was defeated.

They went flying trough lots of unoccupied hollows until they found one that was twice the space they needed for both of them and they thought it was just perfect _'' well I guess I´ll stay here and clean this mess while you go and search material to make the nest, ok?''_ She was answered by a nod and the noise of some flapping from his wings .like an hour later Saphire had got rid of all the leaves that were inside and Eclipse arrived with the third bunch of Sticks and some soft dried grass to make the nest.

Once finished the nest they realized that it was already sun set and they didn´t even had lunch as their stomachs started to growl '' um I think we should get something to eat don't you think so?'' she said a bit uncomfortable for the hunger '' _yea we should'' _ so as said they did , they searched for some mango and then they went back to the hollow ''_ what do you say we do tonight'' '' in fact I thought we could go to the dance club, it is located on the city, I´ve already seen it and its incredible'' ''as you say handsome'' _ she said with a seductive smile in her face which made him nervous ''_ but can we have a nap before going cause I am a bit tired'' ''ok my sleepy bird''_ so they went to sleep and one hour later they woke up and unfurled to the club, once they where there they saw Nico and Pedro who Jewel had talked to them about

''_Hey Nico, look, it appears that Hot wing´s sister finally came to the floor, and she has a guy with her'' ''then we should get the ritm on those two don't you think?'' Let´s get this party started!''_ they shouted as they played the perfect song for the two lovebirds:

_I gotta feeling that tonight´s gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good good night _

___I gotta feeling that tonight´s gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good good night_

___I gotta feeling that tonight´s gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good good night _

_I gotta feeling that tonight´s gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good good night_

(In that moment the two lovebirds started to dance with the ritm of the music)

_Tonight's the night __  
__Let's live it up__  
__I got my money__  
__Let's spend it up___

_Go out and smash it__  
__like Oh My God__  
__Jump off that sofa__  
__Let's get it OFF___

_I know that we'll have a ball__  
__if we get down__  
__and go out__  
__and just loose it all___

_I feel stressed out__  
__I wanna let it go__  
__Lets go way out spaced out__  
__and loosing all control___

_Fill up my cup__  
__Mazal tov__  
__Look at her dancing__  
__just take it off___

_Lets paint the town__  
__We'll shut it down__  
__Let's burn the roof__  
__and then we'll do it again___

_Let's Do it _

_Let's Do it _

_Let's Do it _

_let's do it__  
__and live it up___

_i gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good good night ___

_i gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good good night_

___Tonight's the night__  
__let's live it up__  
__I got my money__  
__Lets spend it up___

_Go out and smash it__  
__Like Oh My God__  
__Jump off that sofa__  
__Let's get it OFF___

_Fill up my cup __  
__Mazal Tov__  
__Look at her dancing __  
__Just take it off___

_Lets paint the town__  
__We'll shut it down__  
__Lets burn the roof__  
__and then we'll do it again___

_let's do it _

_let's do it _

_let's do it _

_let's do it__  
__let's live it up___

_Here we come__  
__here we go__  
__we gotta rock___

_Easy come__  
__easy go__  
__now we on top___

_Feel the shot__  
__body rock__  
__Rock it don't stop___

_Round and round__  
__up and down__  
__around the clock___

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday__  
__Friday, Saturday, Saturday and Sunday___

_we keep keep keep keep on going__  
__we know what we say__  
__party everyday__  
__party everyday__  
__de __  
__got a feeling__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good night__  
__that tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_whooo hoooooooo…_

And as the song ended the two lovebirds a bit tired of dancing all the way through kissed each other not wondering about any other bird. When they parted their cheeks went red as they could hear everyone cheering and whistling.

After a couple of drinks (which didn´t got to their heads ) Eclipse and Saphire returned to their hollow both with their faces filled with enormous smiles, this had been the best day:

They had a new hollow where to live, nobody could bother them, they had friends and family and they just had the best night of their life´s, but Saphire felt something was missing to her, something important but she didn´t found what it was until they arrived to their hollow.

When they arrived she thought again in what she had and she shook her head as she remembered her sister which remembered that she was pregnant _''that´s it, we haven't tried having children''_ she though,she was happy to know what she was missing but she was worried as well because Eclipse was already afraid of being with her because he thought she would get hurt because of him, how would he feel mating with her! She was scared of asking him but she needed to tell him.

Eclipse was about to eat a mango he had gathered before going o the club While she was asleep but he noticed Saphire troubled and he asked her _'' hey love , is it something wrong?'' '' well the fact is that… Eclipse…'' ''yeah?'' '' I´ve been thinking about something and I need to tell it to you'' ''then fire away'' '' well …the thing is that … I …I …I want to have a family with you'' _she said as she closed her eyes fearing about his answer.

He was in part in shock but scared and happy at the same time, he wanted to have a family with her but he still felt a bit worried because of the fact he was still a ghost macaw, but then he remembered what she had told him one week ago and he then showing a happy and loving look to her he opened her eyes and kissed her as long as they could.

When they parted he said to her with a loving look in his face and with a very seductive tone _'' I'd love to have a family with you mi precious sapphire …_

**And well that´s it , I will see you with the next chapter soon**


End file.
